Arrangements are already known which allow the mounting of a liquid crystal electronic display (LCD) at the centre of a rotary switch designed to be mounted in a control panel, in particular to control a ventilation and air-conditioning device in the dashboard of a motor vehicle.
For example, document EP1884857 describes such a type of arrangement including a printed circuit board on which is mounted a generally cylindrical box forming the fixed central body for the rotary knob of a rotary switch. The display is mounted on the upper axial end of the cylindrical body and an electrical connection web extends from the connection edge of the display to a connection device mounted on the printed circuit board.
Although having proved satisfactory in many configurations, this type of arrangement requires relatively numerous and complex assembly steps in certain cases. Moreover, the electrical connection of the display to the printed circuit board is sometimes difficult to make which can pose problems of reliability.